The braking systems of the known art are composed of brake shoes with a brake lining of compressed asbestos in a matrix of binding material that operate on a brake drum or brake disc. The conventional brakes are subject to wear, and the wear products introduce hazardous materials into the environment. The brake drum or disc is also subject to wear, and requires periodic machining or replacement in order to restore braking. The conventional brakes also suffer from the drawback that they lose braking effect if they get wet, and they get very hot after prolonged hard braking. Conventional brakes also tend to "fade" after prolonged hard braking.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a braking system that does not have the drawbacks of the existing braking systems, such as wear, susceptibility to overheating and fading after long braking, and loss of friction when exposed to wetness.
Applicant is unaware of any pertinent prior art relating to the invention.